La Chica de la Capa Roja
by Romaaa
Summary: La campana de la aldea suena una, dos, tres veces: alguien ha sido asesinado. Repica una cuarta vez... El asesino es el Lobo. En una época en que las aldeas son tan pequeñas que todo el mundo se conoce, Luna intenta abrirse camino en la vida sin ser precisamente una "buena chica". Cuando el hombre lobo la elige, debe tomar una decisión imposible, pero no tiene a quién recurrir.


Hoooooooooola! Vuelvo con una adaptación! Esta vez se trata de "La Chica de la Capa Roja", es una nueva versión del cuento original de los hermanos Grimm "Caperucita Roja", escrita por **_Sarah Blakley- Cartwriht,_** ¿el resultado? Lo leerán a continuación si deciden seguir la historia ;) Pero he de decir que es uno de mis favoritos *-* xd

Seguiré el patrón como lo hice en "_Melocotón Loco_", para quienes lo hayan leído comprenderán, quienes no, aclaro que será tal cual como la novela escrita por **_Blakley_**, solo que agregaré o quitaré según convenga ciertas cosas para poder adaptar a nuestro personajes del mundo HP.

_**La historia pertenece a Sarah Blakley-Cartwriht y los personajes a J.K. Rowling, solo tomé ambas cosas prestadas. Ninguna me pertenece.**_

_**Bien! Nos vamos con el primer capítulo! Besos y abrazos!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>SINOPSIS<strong>

La campana de la aldea dobla una, dos, tres veces: alguien ha sido asesinado. Repica una cuarta vez... El asesino es el Lobo.

En una época en que las aldeas son tan pequeñas que todo el mundo se conoce, una muchacha intenta abrirse camino en la vida. Y Luna no es una «buena chica». Cuando el hombre lobo la elige, ella debe tomar una decisión imposible. Con un matrimonio concertado en su nombre y un amor sincero que la invita a la huida, Luna no tiene a quién recurrir.  
>Su padre está borracho en el pueblo, su madre desea controlarla, y las demás chicas... Se apresuran a acusarla de brujería. ¿Quién la salvará? ¿O puede salvarse ella sola? En esta nueva, peligrosa y absorbente versión del cuento clásico,quizá resulte complicado dar con un final feliz...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Érase una vez….<em>

…_Una niña,_

_Con un lobo._

**PRIMERA PARTE**

_Desde las imponentes alturas del árbol, la niña podía verlo todo._

La adormilada aldea de Hogsmeade se extendía allá abajo, en el lecho del valle, y, desde lo alto, parecía una tierra lejana y extraña. Un lugar del que nada conociese, un lugar sin picas ni espino, un lugar donde el temor no merodease como un padre angustiado.

Estar allí, tan alto en el cielo, hacía que Luna se sintiese también como si fuera otra persona. Podría ser un animal: un halcón, en la frialdad de la supervivencia, arrogante y aislado.

Aun a los siete años de edad, era en cierto modo consciente de ser distinta de los demás aldeanos, y no podía evitar guardar las distancias con ellos, incluso con sus amigos, abiertos y encantadores. Su hermana mayor, Evanna, era la única persona en el mundo a quien Luna se sentía unida. Evanna y ella eran como las dos cepas de esa misma vid que habían crecido entrelazadas la una a la otra en la vieja canción que entonaban los ancianos de la aldea.

Evanna era la única.

Luna miró más allá de sus pies desnudos que se columpiaban suspendidos en el aire y se preguntó por qué había subido hasta allí. Por supuesto que no se lo permitían, pero esa no era la cuestión. Ni tampoco se trataba de la dificultad del ascenso, aquel reto había perdido ya toda emoción un año atrás, cuando por primera vez alcanzó la rama más alta y no halló por dónde continuar salvo el cielo abierto.

Había trepado tan alto porque no podía respirar abajo, en el pueblo. Si no salía de allí, la infelicidad se instalaría en ella y se amontonaría como la nieve hasta enterrarla. Arriba, en el árbol, el aire era fresco en su rostro, y ella se sentía invencible. Jamás le preocupó caer: tal cosa no era posible en este universo ingrávido.

—¡Luna!

La voz de Pandora resonaba y ascendía a través de las hojas, la llamaba como una mano que tirase de ella de regreso a la tierra.

Por el tono de voz de su madre, Luna supo que era hora de irse. Recogió las rodillas, se acuclilló e inició el descenso. Si miraba hacia abajo, podía ver la pronunciada pendiente del tejado de la casa de la Abuela, construida allí mismo, entre las ramas del árbol, y cubierta de una espesa maraña de agujas de pino. La casa estaba incrustada en un floreciente nudo de ramaje, como si se hubiese cobijado allí durante una tormenta.

Luna siempre se cuestionó cómo habría llegado hasta ahí, pero nunca lo preguntó porque algo tan maravilloso no debería recibir jamás explicación alguna.

Se aproximaba el invierno, y las hojas habían comenzado a aflojarse en las ramas, se soltaban de su abrazo otoñal. Algunas se estremecieron y cayeron al vacío en el descenso de Luna por el árbol. Había pasado toda la tarde encaramada, escuchando el ronco murmullo de las voces de las mujeres que el viento le ofrecía desde abajo. Parecía que hoy eran más cautelosas, más roncas, como si ocultasen un secreto.

Cerca de las ramas inferiores, las que adornaban la techumbre de la casa, Luna vio a la Abuela salir al porche, deslizarse sobre sus pies invisibles bajo la falda. La Abuela era la mujer más hermosa que Luna conocía. Vestía largas faldas con diversas capas que se mecían al andar. Si avanzaba su pie derecho, su falda ondeaba a la izquierda. Sus tobillos eran delicados y maravillosos, como los de la minúscula bailarina de madera del joyero de Evanna, algo que a ojos de Luna resultaba tan hermoso como aterrador porque daban la impresión de poder quebrarse.

Luna, en sí misma inquebrantable, saltó desde la rama más baja y aterrizó sobre el porche con un sólido golpe.

No se azoraba como las demás niñas, cuyas mejillas eran rosas o redondeadas. Las de Luna eran tersas, lisas y de una blanca palidez. No pensaba de sí misma que fuese guapa, o, para el caso, no pensaba en el aspecto que tenía, si bien nadie podía olvidar el rubio blanquecino, marco de esos inquietantes ojos azules que se iluminaban como si los cargase un rayo. Sus ojos, aquella mirada consciente que poseían, la hacían parecer mayor de lo que era.

—¡Vamos, niñas! —voceaba su madre desde el interior de la casa con un revoloteo de ansiedad—. Esta noche tenemos que volver pronto.

Luna llegó abajo antes de que nadie pudiese advertir siquiera que se encontraba en el árbol. A través de la puerta abierta, vio que Evanna iba corriendo hasta su madre; llevaba una muñeca que había vestido con retales que la Abuela había donado para la causa.

Luna pensó que ojalá pudiese parecerse más a su hermana.

Las manos de Evanna eran suaves y redondeadas, casi mullidas, algo que Luna admiraba. Sus propias manos eran nudosas y finas, endurecidas con callosidades. Todo su cuerpo estaba repleto de ángulos. Así, en las profundidades de su ser albergaba la sensación de que esto la convertiría en antipática, alguien a quien nadie querría tocar.

Su hermana mayor era mejor que ella, de eso Luna estaba segura. Evanna era más agradable, más generosa, más paciente. Ella nunca habría trepado más arriba de la casa del árbol, un lugar inapropiado para la gente sensata.

—¡Niñas! Esta noche hay luna llena —la voz de su madre iba ahora dirigida a ella—. Y nos toca a nosotros —añadió con tristeza y un volumen que se desvanecía.

Luna no sabía cómo interpretar que les tocase a ellos. Esperó que se tratase de una sorpresa, quizá un regalo.

Bajó la mirada al suelo y vio unas marcas en la tierra que formaban la silueta de una fecha.

«Theo».

Se le agrandaron los ojos, y descendió de la casa del árbol por la empinada y polvorienta escalera para examinar las marcas.

«No, no es Theo», pensó al ver que no eran más que unos arañazos aleatorios en el suelo.

«Aunque ¿y si…?».

Las marcas se alejaban de ella en dirección al bosque. De forma instintiva, ignorando lo que debería hacer, lo que haría Evanna, las siguió.

Por supuesto, no conducían a ninguna parte; las marcas desaparecían en apenas una docena de pasos. Enfadada consigo misma por ser una ilusa, se alegró de que nadie la hubiese visto ir tras un rastro inexistente camino de la nada.

Antes de que se marchase, Theo solía dejarle mensajes con fechas que dibujaba en la tierra con la punta de un palo; las fechas conducían a él, a menudo escondido en las profundidades del bosque.

Ya se había ido hacía meses, su amigo. Habían sido inseparables, y Luna no era capaz aún de aceptar el hecho de que no volviera. Su marcha fue como si cortasen el extremo de una cuerda de un tijeretazo: quedaban dos hebras que se deshilachaban.

Theo no era como los otros niños, que gastaban bromas y se peleaban. El entendía los impulsos de Luna, entendía la aventura, el no seguir las normas. Él no la juzgó jamás por ser una niña.

—¡Luna! —la llamaba ahora la voz de la Abuela. Sus llamadas habían de recibir una respuesta más urgente que las de su madre, pues las amenazas de la primera podían llegar realmente a cumplirse. Luna dio la espalda a las piezas de aquel puzle con el que no obtuvo premio alguno y se apresuró a regresar.

—Aquí abajo, Abuela —se inclinó contra la base del árbol y se deleitó con el tacto de papel de lija de la corteza. Cerró los ojos para sentirlo con plenitud, y oyó el quejido de las ruedas del carro, que se aproximaba como el trueno.

La Abuela, al oírlo también, descendió por la escalera hasta el suelo del bosque.

Envolvió a Luna en sus brazos, con la fría seda de su blusa y la presión de su anticuada maraña de amuletos contra el rostro de la niña. Con la barbilla en el hombro de la Abuela, Luna vio a Evanna bajar cautelosa por la escalera empinada, seguida de su madre.

—Sed fuertes esta noche, queridas mías —susurró la Abuela.

En el estrecho abrazo, Luna guardó silencio, incapaz de poner voz a su confusión.

Para ella, cada persona y lugar tenía su propio aroma; a veces, el mundo entero parecía un jardín. Decidió que su abuela olía como una mezcla de hojas machacadas con algo más hondo, algo profundo que no era capaz de ubicar.

Tan pronto como la Abuela liberó a Luna, Evanna le entregó a su hermana un ramillete de hierbas y flores que había recogido del bosque.

El carro, movido por dos musculosos caballos de tiro, atravesaba con sacudidas las rodadas del camino. Los leñadores iban sentados en grupos sobre los tocones recién cortados, que se deslizaron hacia delante cuando el carro se detuvo frente al árbol de la Abuela. Las ramas —las más gruesas al fondo y en lo alto las más ligeras— se encontraban apiladas entre los hombres. Para Luna, era como si los propios jinetes estuviesen también hechos de madera.

Vio a su padre, Xenophilius, sentado cerca del final de la carreta. Se puso en pie y se inclinó hacia abajo para alcanzar a Evanna. Sabía lo que hacía al no intentarlo con Luna.

Hedía a sudor y cerveza de mantequilla, y ella se mantenía alejada de él.

—¡Te quiero, Abuela! —gritó Evanna por encima del hombro mientras dejaba que Xenophilius las ayudase a ella y a su madre a pasar sobre el costado del carro. Luna trepó y se subió por su cuenta. Con un restallido de las riendas, la carreta se puso en marcha, lenta y pesada.

Uno de los leñadores se cambió de sitio para dejar espacio a Pandora y a las niñas, y Xenophilius se estiró hacia él y le plantó un exagerado beso al hombre en la mejilla.

—Xenophilius —siseó Pandora, y sus ojos lanzaron sobre él un sordo reproche en cuanto los demás en el carro reiniciaron sus conversaciones—Me sorprende que sigas consciente con lo tarde que es.

Luna ya había escuchado acusaciones similares con anterioridad, siempre reservadas tras el velo de un falso tizne de ingenio o inteligencia, y aun así, seguía sobresaltándose al escucharlas con tal tono desdeñoso.

Observó a su hermana, que no había oído a su madre porque se reía con algo que otro leñador había dicho. Evanna siempre insistía en que sus padres estaban enamorados, que la base del amor no eran los grandes gestos sino, más bien, el día a día, el estar ahí, marcharse a trabajar y regresar al caer la noche. Luna había intentado creer en la veracidad de aquello, pero no podía evitar pensar que el amor debía de consistir en algo más, algo menos pragmático.

Ahora se sujetaba con fuerza mientras se asomaba por encima de los listones traseros del carro y veía desaparecer el suelo ante sus ojos a toda velocidad. Mareada, se giró de nuevo hacia el interior de la carreta.

—Mi pequeña —Pandora tomó a Luna en su regazo, y ella se lo permitió. Su pálida y hermosa madre olía a almendras y harina.

Conforme el carro emergía del bosque de Black Raven y retumbaba paralelo al río cristalino, la lóbrega calima de la aldea se tornaba visible en su totalidad. Su aprensión era palpable aun en la distancia: pilotes, picas y espinos que sobresalían en altura y hacia el frente. La torre del vigía en el granero, el punto más alto de la aldea, se alzaba enhiesta.

Ese era el sentimiento inmediato al atravesar el caballón: miedo.

Hogsmeade era un pueblo lleno de gente asustada, gente que se sentía insegura aun en la cama, vulnerable a cada paso, expuesta en cada esquina.

La población había comenzado a creer que se merecía la tortura, que alguna equivocación había cometido y que algo malvado moraba en su interior.

Luna había estudiado a los aldeanos, los había visto acobardarse a diario y había sentido su diferencia respecto de ellos. Lo que ella temía, más que lo externo, era la oscuridad que procedía de su propio interior. Se diría que era la única que se sentía así.

Es decir, aparte de Theo.

Regresó mentalmente a la época en que él se encontraba allí, ambos juntos, impávidos y plenos de un gozo temerario. Ahora culpaba a los aldeanos por sentir temor, por la pérdida de su amigo.

Una vez atravesados los enormes portones de madera, el pueblo se asemejaba a cualquier otro del reino. Los caballos levantaban las mismas nubes de polvo que en esos otros lugares, y todas las caras eran conocidas. Perros vagabundos deambulaban por las calles con la barriga vacía y decaída, reducida en un grado tan imposible que el pelaje se antojaba rayado en los costillares. Escaleras que descansaban de manera cuidadosa contra los porches. El musgo brotaba de las grietas de los tejados y se abría paso reptando a través de las fachadas de las casas, y nadie hacía nada al respecto.

Esta noche, los aldeanos se apresuraban a encerrar a sus animales.

Era la noche del Lobo, del mismo modo exacto en que lo había sido cada noche de luna llena desde tanto tiempo atrás como nadie era capaz de recordar.

Conducían y guardaban a las ovejas tras unas gruesas puertas. De manos de un miembro de la familia a las de otro, el cuello de las gallinas se tensaba cuando las lanzaban escaleras arriba, y lo estiraban tanto que a Luna le preocupaba que ellas mismas se lo fuesen a arrancar de cuajo.

Al llegar a casa, los padres de Luna mantuvieron una conversación en voz baja. En lugar de subir la escalera hasta su cabaña elevada, Xenophilius y Pandora se encaminaron hacia el establo de debajo, oscurecido por la ominosa penumbra de su propia casa. Las niñas corrieron por delante de ellos a saludar a Flora, su cabra preferida. Al verlas, el animal golpeteó con los cascos los desvencijados tablones del redil; los ojos claros se le humedecían por la expectación.

—Ya es la hora —dijo el padre, que se aproximó por la espalda de las niñas y les puso las manos sobre los hombros.

—¿La hora de qué? —preguntó Evanna.

—Nos toca a nosotros.

Luna vio algo en su pose que no le gustó, algo amenazador, y retrocedió ante él. Evanna buscó la mano de su hermana pequeña, la tranquilizaba como siempre hacía. Hombre que creía en la franqueza a la hora de hablar con sus hijas, Xenophilius se asió de la tela de sus pantalones a la altura de las rodillas y se inclinó hacia delante para mantener una conversación con las dos niñas. Les contó que Flora sería el sacrificio de este mes.

—Las gallinas nos proporcionan huevos —les recordó—. La cabra es todo lo que nos podemos permitir ofrecer.

Luna se quedó inmóvil en su estupefacta incredulidad. Evanna se arrodilló llena de dolor y se puso a rascarle el cuello a la cabra con sus pequeñas uñas y a darle esos tirones suaves de las orejas que los animales solo consienten a los niños. Flora empujaba la palma de la mano de Evanna con sus recién salidos cuernos, como si intentase ponerlos a prueba.

Pandora miró a la cabra y después observó a Luna con expectación.

—Despídete de ella, Luna —dijo al tiempo que apoyaba la mano sobre el esbelto brazo de su hija.

Pero ella no pudo; algo se lo impedía.

—¿Luna? —la miró Evanna en tono de súplica.

Era consciente de que su madre y su hermana pensaban que estaba siendo fría. Solo su padre lo entendió e hizo un gesto de asentimiento a su hija al llevarse a la cabra.

Guiaba a Flora con una cuerda fina, el animal resoplaba y sus ojos atentos irradiaban inquietud. Luna contuvo las amargas lágrimas y odió a su padre por su empatía y por su traición.

No obstante, fue cuidadosa. Nunca permitió que nadie la viese llorar.

Aquella noche, Luna estaba tumbada despierta después de que su madre las llevase a la cama. El resplandor de la luna entraba como una cascada por la ventana y se extendía cual columna por los tablones del suelo.

Meditó con intensidad. Su padre se había llevado a Flora, su preciosa cabra. Luna la vio nacer sobre el suelo del establo, cómo la madre balaba de dolor mientras Xenophilius traía al mundo a la cabritilla, pequeña y húmeda.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Evanna palpó a tientas el lado de Luna, que había abandonado el calor de la cama que compartían y se dirigía a la escalera del altillo y, de ahí, a la puerta principal.

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —susurró Luna en tono apremiante, indicándole a su hermana que se uniese a ella.

Pero Evanna se negó, temerosa, con un gesto de la cabeza y el deseo no expresado de que también ella se quedase. Luna sabía que no podía hacer igual que su hermana mayor, en cuclillas junto a la puerta y aferrada a su madriguera. Ella no iba a quedarse quieta y a ver su vida transcurrir ante sí. Pero del mismo modo en que Evanna había admirado siempre la entrega de Luna, ella siempre había admirado el comedimiento de Evanna.

Luna deseaba arropar a su intranquila hermana y pedirle que no se preocupara, decirle «Shhh, dulce Evanna, todo irá bien por la mañana». En cambio, se volvió, sostuvo el pestillo de la puerta con el pulgar hasta tocar con suavidad la hoja en el marco, y salió al frío de la intemperie.

La aldea tenía esa noche un aire especialmente siniestro, al contraluz de la claridad de la luna. Con el color de unos cascos desteñidos por el sol, las casas se erguían como barcos esbeltos, y las ramas de los árboles sobresalían como espinosos mástiles contra el cielo nocturno. Cuando Luna salió por primera vez en solitario, sintió como si estuviese descubriendo un mundo nuevo.

Para llegar hasta el altar con mayor rapidez, tomó un atajo a través del bosque. Sus pasos atravesaron el musgo, que tenía la textura del pan empapado en leche, y evitaron las setas, burbujas blanquecinas con la parte superior moteada de marrón claro, como si les hubieran espolvoreado canela.

En la oscuridad, algo tiró de ella, una seda húmeda asida a su mejilla. Una tela de araña. La sensación de tener todo el cuerpo cubierto de insectos invisibles se apoderó de la niña. Se llevó las manos a la cara, intentó zafarse de la película sedosa, pero las hebras eran tan finas que no había por dónde agarrarlas. La luna llena se alzaba exánime sobre su cabeza.

Una vez alcanzó el claro, sus pasos se hicieron más precavidos. Sentía el desasosiego al andar, la misma sensación que al limpiar un cuchillo, la sensación de que un pequeño desliz podría ser desastroso. Los aldeanos habían excavado una trampa en el suelo, habían clavado troncos afilados en el fondo, y la habían cubierto con un falso suelo de césped. Luna sabía que el agujero se encontraba en algún lugar cercano, aunque siempre la habían guiado para rodearlo a salvo. Ahora, si bien pensaba que lo había dejado ya atrás, no estaba del todo segura.

No obstante, un balido familiar le señaló la dirección correcta y, un poco más adelante, pudo ver a Flora, patética y solitaria, dando tropezones al viento y balando desesperada.

Luna echó a correr hacia la triste silueta de la cabra que forcejeaba en la soledad del marfileño claro a la luz de la luna. Al ver a Luna, los salvajes tirones de Flora la llevaron a levantarse sobre los cuartos traseros y estirar su fino cuello en dirección a la niña tanto como le permitía la cuerda que lo rodeaba.

—Estoy aquí, estoy aquí —comenzó a gritar Luna, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta.

Oyó algo que se aproximaba furibundo a una gran distancia y un paso veloz, cada vez más y más cerca, en la oscuridad. Los pies de Luna se negaron a moverse, por mucho que ella intentase avanzar.

En un momento, la quietud volvió a reinar. Y apareció.

Al principio, solo una pincelada negra. Después, el Lobo estaba allí, dándole la espalda, su torso brutal y monstruoso, el movimiento pendular e hipnótico de su cola que trazaba un dibujo en el polvo.

Era tan grande que no podía verlo entero de una vez.

El aliento de Luna irrumpió en una exhalación ahogada, irregular por el miedo. Las orejas del Lobo se quedaron paralizadas, se estremecieron, y la bestia se volvió para mirarla a los ojos. La mirada de unos ojos salvajes y bellos.

Unos ojos que la vieron a ella.

No la vieron a la manera ordinaria, sino de un modo en que nadie la había visto antes. Sus ojos penetraron en su interior y reconocieron algo. Entonces la niña sintió una oleada de terror. Trastabilló y cayó al suelo, incapaz ya de seguir mirando, y hurgó profundo en el refugio de la oscuridad.

Una gran sombra se cernió sobre ella. Era tan pequeña, y la bestia tan grande, que Luna sintió como si la sombra de la figura que ante ella se erguía la hundiese con su peso aún más en el suelo. Sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando su físico reaccionó a la amenaza. Se imaginó al Lobo desgarrando su piel con los ganchudos colmillos.

Hubo un rugido. Luna aguardó a sentir su salto, sentir el golpe de sus mandíbulas y el rasgar de unas garras, pero no sintió nada. Oyó un barullo y el tintineo de las campanillas de Flora, y solo entonces se percató de que la silueta se había retirado. Desde su posición agazapada escuchó el rechinar de unos dientes y unos gruñidos, pero había algo más, otro sonido que no fue capaz de identificar. Mucho más adelante sabría que se trataba del rugido de una oscura ira al ser liberada.

A continuación siguió un silencio aterrador, una calma frenética. Finalmente, no se pudo resistir a levantar poco a poco la cabeza para buscar a Flora.

Imperaba la quietud.

Nada quedaba excepto la soga rota y aún atada a la estaca, inerte sobre el suelo polvoriento.


End file.
